SerenaRaven geos 2 hogworts
by Aynjelgoff
Summary: Serena-Raven Mafloy has a horrible life at her school . Abused and enslaved because of her wings she is happy wen she learns he family want her back. But what will happen when she meats a certain boy-who-lived? Please check it out!
1. We Meet SerenaRaven

Chappy 1- we met Serena-Raven

' Serena-Raven' called a voice Serena-Raven Malfoy woke up.

She was quiet tall, about 5"2 and she had long hair which was blon on 1 side and black on the other. She was beatiful, like a super model and high cheekbones. Her eye's wer curantly blue but changed with her mood (a/n I will explain about them later). She was thin enoghu 2 B anrexic (a/n I no that ancrexia is sirius, i red a buk about it) but with big boobs. She got dressed in a hot topic black corset and a pear of baggy black pants b/cause she had decide to be goffic 2day. Her eye's turn red.

Wen she was dreesed Serena-Raven flew downstairs. Serena-Raven cud fly because she had wings! They wer big and scaly but v.pretty. They wer mood wings and rite now thay wer read. Serena-Raven went to Ganchoffy scool 4 gifted wirches andv wizards in swedish. Evry day she had to eat herrings!

'Serena-Raven i hav a leterr 4 U' said profesor Dlegsco (a/n funy name huh i made it up) Serena-Raven red the leterr.

_Deer Serena-Raven_

_We hav decided that U shud spend yuo're 6th is a god scool an you wil lern a lot. We no u ar v. clever so u shud have no truble. U wil go 2 scools wit Dracko he is yuro ½ broter. I hop u ar wel an no 1 is being mean 2 u. if they ar, u mus kil them (_a/n Serena-Ravens father is a deafeater) _is the weather nic ares isnt._

_Loves and xxxs_

_Luckious Malfoy (your dad)_

_ps wen you get home i wil tel you abuot your hertiage. _

Serwna-Raven was v. exited 'i am v.exited' she sed. Profeser Dlegsclo hit he 'shut up gurl u ar no aloud to talk ' she cried.

Evry1 hatted Srena-Raven the scool b/cios she had winds and was buttiful. Evry nite she cried because of the bruise and the insluts. After lesons she had2 do all the work she was a salve.

But now she was free and she was agoing home and she wud met her famly and shee wud find out abot the wings! Siuddenli there was aloud noise CRASH!!¬!

Ooohhh Cliffie! Srry its so short nex chapter we met Darko. Give me lots of luvluy reveiws and i wil rite more. Constrictive crizem welcomed.


	2. Meeting the Mafloys

Chappy 2-Meeting the Mafloys

a/n I no the last chapter was v. bad but my spellcheck is working now so that is O.K. Thejadefalcon: I dont need a beta reader b/cause I am not dumb lol but thanx all the same.

Serena-Raven spun around. 'What was that!' cried professor Dlegsco scared.

'DON'T WORRY PROFESSOR I WILL PROTECT YOU' Serena-Raven had to shout becouse of the loud noise.

'Don't be afraid' said a voice. Serena-Raven stared. A man was walking towards her. He was tall and had silvery-blonde hair and a staff with a snakes head on it. She felt a powerful conection to the man, without knowing why.

'who are you?' she said 'if you try and hurt me I will kill you'

The man laughed 'it's all right, I am your father Serena-Raven. I have come to take you home'

'My father? You must be Lucious Mafloy then.'

'That is right he said ' you are very beautiful Serena-Raven, I am glad to see you. Let's go'

Serena-Raven laughed 'Just a moment' she said, 'i must get my things

Serena-Raven fley upstairs, spreding her beautiful wings. She packed her clothes (a/n shes poor so she doesn't have a lot) and smiled. Finaly she would get away from her slavery. She touched the tips of her pointed ears and shuddered

FLASHBACK

_A young girl stood in the middle of a playground. She was surrounded by other children._

_'Freak!' shouted a boy. He ran forwards and grabbed the girls pointed ears. He pulled the ears._

_'OW!' cried the girl'stop it!'. One by one the children ran up and pulled her ears. Then they began to hit and kick her, crying 'Freak!!' all the time. With a cry she fell, but they kept on kicking her till she was barly conscious. _

_'Please stob' she begged but they only laughed and kicked harder. One of them pulled out a pear of scissors and cut her hare off. She cried as the black/blonde locks fell to the ground. Then the boy stabbed her with thescissors again and again! Suddenly a teacher came! All the children ran away. The teacher looked at the girl and then shrugged and walked on. The girl lay in a pool of her own blood, hare shorn to raggedness, huddled and sobbing in despair, with no one to here..._

END FLASHBACK

Serena-Raven sighed sadly and went downstairs. When she got there, she found her father was arguing with professoe Dlegsco.

'She can't go we need her' the professor was saying

'Oh,yeah? To do what?' said Lucious

'Er, um nothing' muttered the professor

'Well in that case she can come with me then!'

'NO! She needs to...uh complete her studies'

'Oh, well in that case...'

Serena-Ravens hart sunk. She had been so hopeful but now she would still be a slave. Professor Dlegsco would whip her tonght for the trouble shed caused. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell on the floor.

'Why are you crying?' said Lucious. He came over, concerned.

'N...nothing' she sniffed.

'But you are crying...wait what is that?' He had noticed the bruise on her face.

'I...I...I they beat me if I don't do all the work' she stammered.

'WHAT' he roared.

He turns to Professor Dlegsco 'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!' he bellowed.

The professor swallowed 'I...I...we d...didn't mean it! shes a freak an animal'

'AN ANIMAL' screamed Lucious 'LETS SEE HOW U LIKE BEDING AN ANIMAL!!'

He pointed his wand at professor Dlegsco 'TURNUS MONKEYUM'

There was a pop and Dlegsco turned into a monkey and ran off.

Lucious and Serena-Raven laughed

'We sure showed him!' said Lucious 'Now lets go home'

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Soon they came to Mafloy Manner. 'welcome to your new home' said Lucious.

Inside a women with long blonde hair met them. 'Hello, I'm Narcissa Lucioses wife' she said and hugged Serena-Raven 'U are very welcome here'.

'than you' said Serena-Raven she was overwelmed. Noone had ever been this nice to her before so she wanted to cry with happiness. Just then the the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen entered the room. He was tall with longish blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His quitioge toned muclels bulged underneath his Armarni shirt. He looked like a heavanly angel from heaven. I think I'm in love thought Serena-Raven.

'Hi' said the angel 'I'm Draco. Draco Mafloy I'm your ½ brother'

Serena-Raven gasped. Oh shit she thought I'm in love with me brothe.

Oh no, what will Serena-Raven do? Next chapter we find out about the wings. Please rate and review, I need them.


End file.
